


Scraplets from Tumblr

by Carnivore



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Holomatter Xeno Selfcest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mass Displacement, Non-Consensual, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Size Kink, Therapy, selfcest, valve spelunking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivore/pseuds/Carnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to keep my various drabbles from Tumblr. Most of the scenarios are AU from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whirl selfcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is known that holo avatars’ appearance depends on the mech's personality. The original idea was that Whirl’s character is quite unstable. When he feels mischievous his ava is a kid, but when he’s horny she looks older, the age varying from mid-teens to early twenties, depending on his mood.
> 
> However, TVtropes suggest that Whirl's avatar has matured along with his personality after the Luna 1 ordeal. We can assume his ava's added a few more years after the time-traveling, so now it looks like a girl of appropriate age. 
> 
> Avatars’ size is adjustable, which offers so many possibilities… There’s no information on whether their clothes are removable or not, but Whirl could talk to Brainstorm on this matter. Rung would get involved, because they’d worked on the avatars together, and… he’d find this idea quite a smart solution for Whirl’s self-servicing problem.

Rung approves of Whirl experimenting with the avatar because it demands concentration, which is good for Whirl, whatever motivates him to do this mental exercise. Whirl learning to interact with his avatar all by himself impresses Rung to no end. They start practicing holomatter sessions: their avatars do the usual talking while the bodies sit in meditation. Rung advises Whirl to train his avatar’s hands for precise work: maybe this way he could make watches again. He doesn’t actually mention watches, because it can bring up painful memories, but he suggests they could assemble models together. 

“You said you were proficient with your other hands? Would you mind demonstrating your progress? Not that kind of progress, of course”, - it might be a curious sight, but highly inappropriate for a session. Instead, Rung’s dapper gentlemanly avatar watches the punk girl climb onto a rotary forearm, which slowly rises up at the same time as the avatar gives Rung a thumbs-up. The girl makes funny faces at him too, but Rung is past caring about Whirl’s manners as long as he doesn’t wreck havoc on the ship.

The side effect is Whirl’s personality splitting even further, but that’s no big deal because it helps with his anger issues. Whirl walking down the corridors with Ava at his side, talking to her when there’s no one around, the same way he’s talked to himself, and the avatar answers in a voice much more pleasant than Whirl’s, because Rung and Brainstorm have fixed that too. 

These days Whirl uses up twice as much fuel as he’s done before, but mechs keep gathering at the shooting range to see him train alongside his avatar. Everyone still says he’s insane, but now their tone is different: “That’s just insane!” - people exclaim, watching Whirl stand back-to-back with Ava, shooting targets at the opposite sides of the range, simultaneously, because he’s actually planning to use this tactics in battles. Even Cyclonus is impressed, watching his progress from the furthest corner and regretting for once that he’s too old to learn new tricks.

Whirl throws a gun to Ava and she catches it. Skids throws another gun, and she catches it with the other hand. Skids is here too, training with his own avatar. Of course he is - it’s the new fad on the ship! Most mechs can’t fight alongside their avatars, but holo wrestling grows popular as a sport. 

Ava kicks ass, everyone adores her, especially in her new wrestling outfit. Whirl himself isn’t that popular, of course: sometimes he complains to Rung about it, and has to be reminded that his avatar is actially him. Whirl’s become his own best friend and lover. And when he’s not training, wrestling or indulging in kinky selfcest, he makes watches again.


	2. Red Alert & Fort Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a fluffy little ask:
> 
> "On Luna 1, Red and Max hide under the blanket together and eat candy (must be a very huge blanket but whatever). They might be building pillow forts too, but if there were pillows on the base there wouldn't be enough anyway. So instead they hide in a closet. They absolutely love to hide, 'cos it's so difficult when you're a big guy; they're both shy and like quiet, cozy places. Red pretends he doesn't know where Max keeps his sweets: he knows everything but he's good at keeping secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the discussion went further, I pointed out that Red is older than Max, and he’s learned to cope with fears and emotional problems over time.
> 
> If you think of it, Red is fantastically resilient: all the stress of his job, all the noise his brain filters constantly to tell apart everyday sounds and actual signs of danger… It’s mentioned that he’s sensitive in all aspects (sharp eyesight means that very bright light can hurt him; being in a dusty, smelly place may cause him headaches, etc). On top of that, Red safekeeps an immense amount of dirty secrets he's involuntarily overheard, and still has to interact with the people he can practically see through. He might be suspicious about everyone, but I think he’s forgotten long ago what it means to judge people for their tastes and habits.
> 
> Rung’s been treating him for a long time, so Red must know every damn meditation technique, all the “count to ten” tricks, how to get rid of headaches using simple electric stimulation… And now there’s a huge war-born traumatized baby for him to care for, and that’ll bring out all of Red’s best qualities. The “blanket fort” is probably a way to deal with too many “adult responsibilities” Max is facing as the Duly Appointed Whatever. 
> 
> A little bit later I've gone through some very dark realizations concerning Red and Max's relationship...

Red Alert detected awful racket coming from Fort Max's office: the stress of his new job was obviously getting on Max's nerves. A little bit scared of getting yelled at and maybe even hit on the head with a desk drawer, Red nevertheless hurried to his colleague's office. He managed to soothe Max a little, with soft talk and reasoning.

“You sound like Rung,” - Max noted, sitting down in the middle of his trashed office.

“I’ve known Rung from before the war, - Red pointed out. - We have a long history”.

For a short time Max grew quiet and thoughtful. And then…

“Why then, of all places, are you here? With the psychopath who’s nearly killed him? It’s because of that you screwed your head off, didn’t you?”

Red hadn’t really thought of it. Back then he’d been too overwhelmed with dread and despair to think of causes and effects, to lay blame on someone in particular. For him, “they” had been the whole crew, everyone against him and Rung, but now that he knew the truth…

“It had something to do with Rung, - he agreed in a careful tone. - There was no one else to trust. I thought “they”, - he made the “quotes” gesture, - would kill me next, or… edit my memories. - Red knew to avoid trigger words such as “mnemosurgery”. - That, or O… your enemy, would break loose, and facing him is immeasurably worse than drowning in oil. But he is dead, and we’re alive. We have to continue living somehow. It’s hard, much harder than being comatose…”

They’d both been in a coma. It was something Max hadn’t really thought of. The common ground between them was more solid than just being Rung’s patients - and breaking his trust.

“You couldn’t face Rung after his long work with you had gone awry?”

“I fled from The Talk, you could say. Wouldn’t bear the look… the glasses hide most of it, but the tone… it’s all so subtle, and that’s what makes it so painful. Just thinking of it… - Red shook his head. - And Rodimus. You don’t mind me being honest? He’s one incompetent captain. And he’s given me a talk that was so shallow, so ignorantly patronizing… I simply can’t work under him. That’s why I’m here… Besides, there’s real work to do, and security measures don’t get ignored.”

“Rung said he’d forgiven me… for the incident. But can you forgive me for Rung? For your own pain and fear?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I? We have to leave past in the past. Now do we call a cleaning drone, or…”

“No, no, I’ll manage…”

“We’ll manage. The place could do with a little rearranging. You know, I’ve always done the cleaning myself. While searching for bugs, - chuckling at the worst phase of his paranoia was a sign Red was doing well. - And it’s always made me feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a version where Red doesn’t have a crush on Rung. But if he did, he could confess his feelings after he was revived, and staying on Luna 1 would be his back-up plan. Every time Rung is mentioned, Red is painfully reminded of him calmly explaining why their relationship wouldn’t work out. Bonus points if Max also had a crush on Rung. Oh, they gonna cry a river…


	3. Brainstorm/ Skids/mass-displacement gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ask:  
> "What if Brainstorm was secretly motivated to make the mass-displacement gun because he had an extreme size kink? And now he dreams of using the gun on someone in private, but “I want to minimize you and frag you with my finger” would make a very awkward pick-up line."
> 
> The answer:  
> "Perhaps he’d like to invite someone to go… spelunking~?" (c) gunthatshootsennui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such an exquisite use of words will certainly draw the attention of people that are both intelligent and adventurous. Non-intelligent types would either be “What ‘cha said?” or not get the undertone: “But we’re in a _space ship!”_
> 
> The first candidate to get the hint and go through with it might be Skids. He did partake in that sort of explorations… And if he’s shown some Indiana Jones movies first he’d be _so inspired…_

Skids would be calling Brainstorm some pretty obvious nicknames like “brainiac” and “evil genius”, but they’d also have plenty inside jokes. Brainstorm asks him to get some drinks at the bar and Skids mock-salutes him: “Aye, Big Boss!” No one who hears them understands why, as the only obvious “big boss” around is Magnus - and the two just snicker at all the confused faces. Which get more confused as Skids proceeds to call Brainstorm some obscure archeological names like “Great Sphinx” and gets called “Indy” - and if someone gets the reference they’d be invited to join "the team of explorers".

Initially Brainstorm just wanted himself a kinky frag and Skids was curious (and didn’t mind a frag either) but they’d quickly grow fond of each other’s company. His kinky cravings satisfied, Brainstorm would just enjoy watching a tiny Skids explore his desk, because Skids _can_ be trusted not to break anything. He’d get the hang of scientific stuff pretty quick - you only have to _ask_ Brainstorm about science, and the next moment he’s explaining just every damn thing about his obsessions, and doesn’t he love teaching a smart and curious mech! Their conversations are an exquisite, hilarious mix of gags and technobabble… but sometimes Skids just blurts out something dopey like: “Science, bitch!” - and it’s like the whole lab explodes, but thankfully only with laughter. 

One day Brainstorm just couldn’t resist licking all the mess off Skids: they’d do it in the dark if he doesn’t want his face to be seen. They could try vore, if Brainstorm wouldn’t mind feeling _like a fish_ from time to time - ‘cos after the swallowing there’d be _a hook in his throat!_

And there’s also so much science kink stuff they’d possibly do: tying up with wires, electro stimulation, a variety of experiments… Shrinking Skids down as far as possible and watching him get off under microscope, ‘cos apparently Brainstorm is nuts about all things _micro,_ but microscopes in particular drive him over the edge. 

Maybe he could talk Skids into getting him some dubious footage of Perceptor, or just spy on him to see if Percy ever does anything naughty in private. But getting Skids to do that would be a challenge: he’d have to be convinced that Brainstorm just couldn’t live without seeing a bit of indecent Percy, and then: “Why don’t _you_ get shrunk for that?” The answer is so obvious that Braistorm haven’t ever thought of it, ‘cos geniuses tend to overcomplicate stuff; and in the end they go on this adventure together, but not before assembling a micro version of the mass-displacement gun so they could “grow back” afterwards.

The image of bitty Brainstorm jet zooming across the lab and tiny Skids using his grappling hook to climb on stuff is too much cute, but _#1 Brainstorm fan_ suggested that they should invite Atomizer as well.

Assuming that Atomizer is their good pal, they’ll either fall out of an air vent right onto his head, or ambush and shrink him right away. After Skids and Brainstorm get tired of rolling on the floor laughing at him, they all go prank people (who are not on duty - and some are never on duty, like Tailgate) - they’ll definitely shrink Tailgate to watch him panic (they have head-mounted micro-cameras to record the fun) but he’ll get changed back real quick, because no one wants an angry/protective Cyclonus going after ‘em. Tailgate might like a bit of cuddles with tiny people for all his troubles. 

They’ll ambush Swerve when he’s closing the bar for the night, and shrink Trailbreaker who’s passed out on the floor drunk and impossible to move out - they leave a camera pointing at him, ‘cos when he wakes up, his freak-out’s gonna be comedy gold! At some point Whirl spots them in the corridors and tries to catch, so they have to shoot him too (it was self-defence!). Just hope Magnus doesn’t snatch someone and put him in a jar as an equivalent of tiny brig. But if he catches a full-sized prankster, they’ll sneak into the brig and shrink the prisoner so that he could escape!


	4. A proper punishment [Cyclonus vs Getaway vs parasites]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus, Getaway and parasites. First Aid has to deal with the aftermath.  
>  **Warning: gore, bondage, non-con, gross bugs and their eggs**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a local meme: "Let's shove Getaway in a locker!"
> 
> Then there was a spike-sucking fast-breeding parasite that fed on energon and laid eggs in mechs: larbestaaargh.tumblr.com/post/123321082944/based-on-a-glorious-twitter-convo-we-had-today-i
> 
> Then I drew said parasite attached to Getaway's head: rungian-slip.tumblr.com/post/123709976186/because-someone-is-a-dickhead-he-got-shoved-in-a
> 
> Then I decided that Cyclonus would totally lock Getaway in a strongbox with such a parasite to keep him company.

 

“...So you like  _“little things”_ and  _“just wanted a frag”_... This’ll be an intercourse you’ll never forget, - Cyclonus purred, placing a thoroughly tied-up Getaway into a coffin-like strongbox . It was a snug fit, comfortable enough for recharging but too narrow to wriggle out of the ties. - You like to... _lie_ , so _lying_ you will be. Puns may be repulsive, but no word play can be nearly as abominable as a liar. You will be _lying_... and _laying_ , - the warrior chuckled ominously, placing a strange organic creature on Getaway’s chest. It was limp and unmoving, until Cyclonus procured a flagon and spilled a few drops of energon onto its purple shell. The arthropod’s limbs stirred as soon as the first drop made contact. - Just so you don’t spend your energy in vain: the container is soundproof. I’ll keep this safe for you, - he waved the interface array covers he had removed from the trapped mech, - and be thankful I’m letting you keep the mask. After all, I am not a Decepticon,” - and with a sinister smirk suggesting that he was actually _worse_ than that, Cyclonus closed the heavy lid, several intricate locks clicking into place.

 

* * *

 

 

In a few days the strongbox appeared at the medibay's doors, with a note slapped on it that said "Quarantine".

First Aid had seen things worse than the wriggling mess that spilled out of the box. Arthropods of various sizes scuttled off in all directions; a few of them were squished under the unconscious body that fell out with a dull clank.

By the time Getaway had thrown off the ties, the parasites' heat-inducing saliva had taken effect: all he was left to do was toss and turn and cry out until he was too exausted from overloads. Nearly half of his body's energon had been drained through excessive lubrication stimulated by the parasites, which fortunately had no means to bite through a mech's energon vessels. Whoever was responsible for this atrocious torture had made sure their victim would survive: there were traces of melted cryo-crystals that had absorbed excess heat - without them Getaway's brain might've been damaged from overheat.

A number of arthropods had been squashed under his body and even fried against the hot plating, leaving nasty stains on Getaway's paintwork. If this lifeform's didn't survive exclusively of energon, the stink of burnt organics would've been unimaginable.

But the worst thing were eggs. The mech was so stuffed with them his stomach plates had buckled. But at least there were none in his intake or fuel tank. As far as First Aid was familiar with these parasites, they tended to irritate a mech's intake to make him purge his fuel, or shove their ovipositors straight down his throat to fill his fuel tank with their spawn. Such cases were messy, painful and sometimes lethal: Getaway was lucky to have his mask on.

All in all, the mech needed his dents fixed, his paintjob renewed, and a new interface array: his spike had been short-circuited, valve mesh overstretched and torn in places. And obviously he was going to need psychotherapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficbit can be tied up with my next piece involving Getaway or it can be AU, whatever scenario you prefer. Personally I'm squicked by parasites, and I used to dislike Getaway and make fun of him until I got him in this predicament. Now I mostly feel sorry for him.


	5. Getaway/Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need to cringe before you've got my point... seriously.  
> This is about wisdom outweighing deception, making it pointless.
> 
> Personally I hate intrigues, and this is my revelation of sorts.

After Cyclonus discovered Getaway’s intrigue and dealt with him accordingly, the mech claimed he was traumatized by the experience and got an appointment with Rung. He promptly fell back into his old ways, feigning remorse and trying to make Rung feel sorry for him - which Rung did. He tried to seduce Rung with some “we’re both so alone and misunderstood” lines, and well, he got what he wanted. 

Getaway thought he was being such a smooth operator to outwit a therapist, but Rung saw right through his game and just played along. One can play on Rung’s emotional strings, but his analytical mind would not be tricked. He would’t deny anyone emotional comfort, even if that someone was trying to manipulate it out of him. After all, the result was the same: both enjoyed smart conversations and nice frags. The therapist let Getaway get addicted to the relationship, tangled in his own webs, before teaching him a lesson. It wasn’t painful, just a minor sting to Getaway’s pride, but most of all it left him dazed.

“I knew your intentions from the start, but what does it change? Does it make the experiences we’ve shared any less enjoyable? Did you perhaps want to share stories of how you’ve outsmarted an old psychoanalyst? By all means, continue to fuel your pride at my expense - my reputation has been destroyed long before you’ve made your first steps. 

However, I do not want you to exercise such methods on your peers. I won’t let you rob young sparks of their trust in people. If I see evidence that this is exactly what you do for entertainment, I will have to send a copy of your profile to the supreme authority. After all, the new Duly Appointed Enforcer of Tyrest Accord is a trusted friend of mine.

This is a warning, not a threat. I am not rejecting you, and getting the upper hand over you doesn’t bring me any pride or glee. You can not be trusted, but I won’t treat you any worse for it. Whenever you feel confused about what is right and what’s wrong, whenever you need to relieve your bodily tension or ease your mind - I am always here. 

You are a resourceful, charismatic, attractive young mech. You do not need deception to make friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rung says he's learned to forgive everything. He is experienced, wise and understanding - but not especially cunning, because he doesn't find any amusement in intrigues. He sees Getaway's need to deceive people as insecurity: young mech playing these mind games to prove his intellectual superiority. At least Rung hopes this is the case, and not Getaway trying to make people bitter and cynical on purpose. Rung wants to help him prove himself in other ways. What he gives is simple care and acceptance, and he gives it unconditionally, because it's in his nature. Getaway is so unfamiliar with it that it shocks him, but intuitively he is attracted to the sources of simple, nurturing emotions. [This headcanon makes sense until proven otherwise: Skids is a simple guy that has no guilt, Tailgate is naive and affectionate]. Getaway is annoying but somehow Skids tolerates him, even though he's severed all ties with another "complete asshole".


End file.
